Happy Birthday
by kaorinin
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jin Gook. Semua sudah mengucapkan kecuali Hye Mi. "Hye Mi-ah, apa kau sudah melupakanku?"/A Dream High fanfiction/A sided love Jin Gook-Hye Mi/


Disclaimer: Dream High © KBS, Winter Child © Miss A's Suzy

* * *

><p>Menjadi seorang penyanyi sebenarnya bukanlah impiannya. Sejak awal, ia hanya mencari cara untuk memperlihatkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia ada.<p>

Bahwa ia nyata dalam hidup ini.

Dan ia berhasil. Berhasil membuat ayahnya menyadari kehadirannya, juga berhasil menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal.

"_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA_, JIN GOOK-AH!" ucapan selamat terdengar dari setiap orang yang menghadiri pesta ini. Ya, hari ini Jin Gook atau yang lebih terkenal dengan Si Hyuk berulang tahun yang ke-27.

"Semoga kau panjang umur, Jin Gook-ah. Dan semoga kau tambah sukses dengan karirmu," pria berkaca mata bulat itu memeluk Jin Gook. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jin Gook.

"Terima kasih Kang _saengnim_," Jin Gook membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Sukses untuk albummu yang baru ya," wanita berambut pendek di samping laki-laki itu—yang ternyata adalah istri dari Kang Oh Hyuk—ikut memberi selamat.

Jin Gook tersenyum menanggapinya. Matanya beralih kepada tiga orang yang sedang menatapnya. Dua orang wanita dan seorang pria.

"_Saengil chukkae_, Jin Gook-ssi," kata wanita yang lebih gemuk.

Jin Gook mengangguk, "_Gomawo_, Pil Sook-ssi."

"Yooo! _Happy birthday, brother_!" Jason—nama pria itu, langsung memeluk Jin Gook. Jin Gook tertawa melihat perbuatan teman semasa awal debutnya dulu.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Jason memandang Pil Sook. Jason menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti memberi aba-aba. Setelah itu mereka berdua menatap Jin Gook.

"Semoga kau cepat mempunyai pacar!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan. Senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah mereka. Jin Gook hanya tertawa kecil melihat _'milky couple'_ itu beraksi.

"Kalian ini… mentang-mentang sudah jadian," gerutu Jin Gook.

Jason menghela napas, "Kau sudah semakin tua, Jin Gook. Cepat-cepatlah kau mencari pacar." Pil Sook yang di sebelahnya langsung mengangguk begitu mendengar perkataan Jason.

"Aish…" gerutu Jin Gook.

"Heeey, sudahlah. Kenapa kalian jadi memojokkannya seperti itu?" Yoon Baek Hee yang dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan ikut bicara.

Pil Sook nyengir, sementara Jason dengan tatapan mengejeknya berkata, "Ya, Baek Hee. Kau juga kenapa belum mempunyai pacar? Apa kau sedang menunggu Jin Gook?"

Seketika wajah Baek Hee langsung memerah.

"Ya, Jason-ssi!" Baek Hee mengatupkan rahangnya kesal. Pil Sook buru-buru menenangkan Baek Hee sambil melotot kepada Jason. Jason yang dipelototi langsung mengkeret berlindung di balik jin Gook.

Jin Gook tertawa melihat kejadian di depannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Sangat sulit untuk berkumpul dengan mereka. Mereka semua kini sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian," ujar Jin Gook.

Mereka semua ikut tersenyum, seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Jin Gook. Rasa rindu mereka terhadap teman-teman yang sama-sama berjuang untuk mewujudkan mimpi masing-masing.

"Sayang sekali, Hye Mi dan Sam Dong tidak bisa ikut bersama kita di sini." Baek Hee menyebutkan dua nama yang tidak hadir dalam pesta tersebut.

"Aku rindu pada Hye Mi dan juga Sam Dong…" Pil Sook menunduk sedih. Jason, di sebelahnya, langsung melotot.

"Kau rindu pada bocah kampungan itu?" tanyanya.

"Aigo, kau ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku merindukannya?" tanya Pil Sook balik.

"Kau tidak boleh merindukannya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Jason bersikeras.

Baek Hee dan Jin Gook tertawa melihatnya. Jason ternyata masih tetap sama. Masih sering cemburu kepada Sam Dong.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih?" Baek Hee gantian menenangkan Pil Sook.

"Hey, Jason. Kau ini baru menjadi pacarnya sudah begitu repot menjaga Pil Sook. Bagaimana kalau menikah nanti?" bisik Jin Gook.

"Apa?" Jason menoleh. "kau bilang apa? Seenaknya saja kau bicara tentang pernikahan!" ia buru-buru menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah.

Bingo! Jin Gook tertawa, senang sekali rasanya kalau sudah meledek Jason.

'Drrrt drrrt drrrt'

_Handphone_ Jin Gook bergetar di atas meja.

**Incoming call**

_**Sam Dong**_

Ketiga orang itu langsung memandang Jin Gook, mengisyaratkan agar segera mengangkatnya. Jin Gook pun menyentuh layar sentuh _handphone_-nya, kemudian ia segera menempelkannya di telinga.

"_Yoboseyo_…"

Hening sejenak, Jin Gook memandang ketiga temannya yang penasaran akan pembicaraannya dengan Sam Dong.

"Ya, kau tahu? Semuanya sedang berkumpul di sini." Jin Gook tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menyentuh lagi layar _handphone_-nya. Mengaktifkan mode_ loud speaker_ agar teman-temannya juga bisa mendengar suara Sam Dong.

"_Jinjja_? Jason, Pil Sook-ah, Baek Hee-ah! Aku rindu pada kaliaaaaaan!" teriakan khas Sam Dong memenuhi ruangan.

"Aish. Ya, Sam Dong-ah, kau ini sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Kenapa sikap kampunganmu masih ada?" ejek Jason.

Bukannya marah diejek oleh Jason, Sam Dong malah berkata, "Ah, itu Jason 'kan? Iya, itu pasti Jason! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar ejekanmu!"

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Sam Dong.

"Sam Dong-ah, kenapa kau tidak datang? Apakah begitu sibuknya menjadi penyanyi internasional?"

"Ini Pil Sook ya? _Mianhada_, Pil Sook-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meng-_cancel _pekerjaanku di sini. Untuk menelepon kalian saja aku harus bersembunyi dulu," Sam Dong menghela napas.

"Ah, susahnya mempunyai teman seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertimu…"

Sam Dong tertawa kecil, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf kepada kalian. Omong-omong, aku merindukanmu Pil Sook-ah."

Jason langsung membelalak mendengar ucapan Sam Dong. Direbutnya handphone dari tangan Jin Gook.

"Ya! Sam Dong-ah! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Terdengar tawa Sam Dong di seberang sana. Sangat keras. Semuanya memang setuju kalau meledek Jason tentang Pil Sook sangatlah menyenangkan. Sam Dong masih saja tertawa sampai detik berikutnya ia berteriak dan mengaduh.

"Ah, ini gara-gara aku asyik menertawakanmu, Jason. Aku sampai tidak sadar jatuh dari sofa."

Giliran Jason yang tertawa sampai puas.

"Sam Dong-ssi, apa kau tahu Hye Mi sedang sibuk apa?" Baek Hee tiba-tiba bertanya.

"_Ne_? itu…" Sam Dong berpikir sejenak. "dia sedang bersamaku sekarang!" ujarnya bangga.

"_Ne? Jinjjayo?_" Baek Hee tidak percaya, ia langsung menatap Jin Gook.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan pacarku!" Sam Dong tertawa lagi.

Jin Gook menghela napas, "Usahamu untuk membuatku cemburu tidak ada gunanya."

Sam Dong berhenti tertawa, "Eh? Kau tahu aku sedang berbohong?"

Pil Sook memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sam Dong, sementara Jason dan Baek Hee menghela napas.

"Kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong. Apalagi di depanku," jawab Jin Gook.

"Ah, tidak seru!" gerutu Sam Dong. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, kau tahu di mana Hye Mi?" Baek Hee bertanya lagi.

Diam sejenak, "Dia sekarang sedang sibuk mengejar beasiswa ke luar negeri. Ia ingin memperdalami musik klasik dan opera."

"Benarkah?" Baek Hee tersenyum senang. "syukurlah…"

"Ya. Ketika kutanya kenapa dia repot-repot mencari beasiswa padahal dia bisa saja langsung pergi dan belajar ke sana, dia hanya menjawab 'Aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar bakatku dalam musik klasik dan opera.'"

Semuanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Sam Dong.

"_Uri_ Hye Mi-ah sudah menjadi lebih dewasa rupanya…" Pil Sook memecah keheningan.

"Ne, itu benar," diam sejenak sebelum Sam Dong melanjutkan ucapannya. "memangnya ia belum meneleponmu Jin Gook-ah?"

Jin Gook menggeleng pelan, "Belum."

"Apa mungkin ia melupakan ulang tahunmu?" goda Sam Dong.

Jin Gook hanya tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang, usahamu untuk membuatku cemburu itu tidak ada gunanya."

Sam Dong mendecak kesal.

"Ah, sudah ya. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Lain kali akan kutelepon lagi. Byeeee!" Sam Dong buru-buru menyudahi teleponnya sebelum sempat keempat temannya menjawab.

"Cih, dia sombong sekali…"

"Jangan begitu, Jason. Ia pasti sangat sibuk."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mengambil makanan? Perutku sudah sangat lapar," Baek Hee mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Ta-tapi aku sedang diet," Pil Sook menggeleng pelan.

"Untuk apa kau diet? Bukankah kau senang memiliki badan seperti ini? Toh aku juga tidak keberatan!" ujar Jason kesal. Baek Hee dan Jin Gook mengangguk setuju.

Baek Hee langsung menggamit lengan kedua temannya itu, "_Kajja_! Malam ini kita makan sepuasnya!"

Jin Gook tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga temannya. Ia pun segera mengikuti langkah mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, tapi Hye Mi tidak juga menelepon Jin Gook. Bayangan perkataan Sam Dong memenuhi pikiran Jin Gook.

"_Apa mungkin ia melupakan ulang tahunmu?"_

Jin Gook menggeleng menghapus pemikiran konyol itu. Ia tahu, Hye Mi tidak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Hari itu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu, mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Jin Gook menoleh ke arah jendela, butiran salju mulai turun dari langit. Semuanya kini menjadi serba putih. Payung-payung yang digunakan orang-orang pun mulai tertutup dengan warna putih itu. Salju hampir mendominasi semuanya.

Jin Gook mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Ia harus memakai syal itu kalau tidak mau mati kedinginan. Sekarang Jin Gook sedang berjalan ke tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Sebuah taman, dengan bangku dan meja di ujung sana. Entah kenapa semuanya tidak juga berubah meski sudah berlalu dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Jin Gook pun duduk di salah satu bangku itu. Membayangkan ada Hye Mi kecil yang sedang menatapnya.

Jin Gook tahu, di hati Hye Mi sekarang hanya ada Sam Dong. Tapi Jin Gook juga tahu, ia tidak akan semudah itu menghapus Hye Mi dari hatinya.

Kenangan itu terpatri kuat di dalam hatinya, tidak akan semudah itu dihilangkan. Hye Mi lah yang menghibur dirinya ketika ia sedang sedih. Hye Mi lah yang menyemangatinya ketika ia hampir menyerah dulu.

Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu kepada Hye Mi. Ia tidak bisa menghibur dan menyemangati Hye Mi ketika gadis itu sangat membutuhkannya. Ia malah menghilang dan lebih mementingkan kepentingannya terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika pada akhirnya Hye Mi lebih memilih Sam Dong, Jin Gook juga tahu. Ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menikmati semua kenangan indah itu dalam hatinya.

'Drrt drrt drrt'

**Incoming call**

_**Hye Mi**_

Mata Jin Gook membelalak melihat tulisan di layar _handphone_-nya. Baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya sudah datang menelepon. Segera saja ia menerima telepon dari Hye Mi.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida_, Jin Gook-ah!" seru Hye Mi di seberang sana.

Hening. Jin Gook mendengus, "Kau terlambat."

"_Mwo_? Ini baru jam sebelas malam. Masih ada waktu satu jam tersisa untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu," protes Hye Mi.

"Tetap saja kau terlambat," Jin Gook masih menggerutu.

Hye Mi tertawa kecil, "_Mianhae_, Jin Gook-ah… aku baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan program beasiswa ke luar negeriku," Hye Mi berusaha menjelaskan.

Jin Gook menghela napas, "Ya… tadi Sam Dong juga sudah cerita."

"Sam Dong sudah meneleponmu? Baguslah, aku benar-benar minta maaf Jin Gook-ah."

"Tidak semudah itu."

Hye Mi mendecak kesal, "Aish, kau ini. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menerima permintaan maafku!"

"Ya sudah, tutup teleponmu," balas Jin Gook.

Hening sejenak. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku, Jin Gook?" tanya Hye Mi.

"Menurutmu?" Jin Gook bertanya balik. Ia tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Ah sudah sudah. Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku meneleponmu itu karena aku ingin memberimu hadiah," Hye Mi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Jin Gook penasaran.

"Heeem…" Hye Mi tampak berpikir. "aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu,"

Jin Gook sedikit tertarik mendengar perkataan Hye Mi, "Benarkah? Lagu apa?"

"Dengar saja sendiri," Hye Mi mengambil napas bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi sebelum Jin Gook menyela dengan perkataanya.

"Hye Mi-ah,"

"_Ne_?" tanya Hye Mi bingung.

Keheningan meliputi keduanya. "Bernyanyilah yang bagus, kalau tidak bagus aku akan bertambah marah padamu," ledek Jin Gook.

Hye Mi mendecak, "Ya, kau tidak tahu kemampuanku? Dengarkan saja dan tutup mulutmu."

Jin Gook tersenyum, ia penasaran lagu apa yang akan Hye Mi nyanyikan untuknya.

_Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun_

_Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

Jin Gook tertegun. Lagu itu, lagu kenangan mereka. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hye Mi dua puluh tahun lalu, kini kembali ia dengar.

_Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida_

_Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_(Happy Birthday To You)_

Suara Hye Mi yang lembut dan halus memenuhi indera pendengaran Jin Gook. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, tidak menyangka Hye Mi akan menelepon dan menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Suaraku tambah bagus 'kan? Kau tidak marah padaku lagi 'kan?" tanya Hye Mi ketika selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

Jin Gook menimbang-nimbang, "Kau tahu, alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak marah padamu lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyanyikan lagu Winter Child, lagu yang paling aku sukai. Jadi aku memaafkanmu."

Terdengar tawa kecil, "Aku sudah tahu kau menyukai lagu itu, makanya aku menyanyikannya."

Mereka berdua pun diam.

"Jin Gook-ah, selamat ulang tahun ya. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"_Gomawo_, Hye Mi-ah…"

"Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan kekasih," ujar Hye Mi, yang langsung membuat Jin Gook tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau tahu, Hye Sung selalu menanyakanmu! Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Kau harus cepat mencari kekasih atau adikku akan semakin tergila-gila denganmu."

"Hye Sung-ah? Apa kabarnya dia? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya."

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku," hardik Hye Mi.

Jin Gook tertawa lagi, "Kau bilang aku harus cepat mencari kekasih..."

"Ya tapi bukan berarti gadis itu adalah Hye Sung! Kau ini... sudahlah, aku lelah sekali, Jin Gook. Kau belum tidur?"

"_Ani_, nanti saja. Kau tidurlah duluan. Jangan sampai sakit."

"_Ne_, kau juga ya. Sudah ya, kututup teleponnya. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Jin Gook-ah."

"Hn. _Gomawoyo_, Hye Mi."

Jin Gook pun menaruh handphone-nya di saku bajunya. Ia mengeratkan syal dan jubahnya. Jin Gook masih ingin berada di taman ini. Ia ingin mengenang semua kenangan indahnya dulu. Dengan ibunya, dengan masa kecilnya, dengan Hye Mi…

Yang tak mungkin kembali.

_Born in the winter _

_This beautiful you _

_Clean like snow _

_You who belong to me_

_Happy Birthday To You…_

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Gyahaha. Iseng nulis fict ini. Bermula dari kecintaan terhadap lagu Winter Child, terus kecintaan terhadap pair Jin Gook-Hye Mi, dan kecintaan terhadap Milky Couple(?), akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Dibuatnya udah lama sih, cuma baru publish sekarang. Menyesuaikan dengan tanggal hari ini… hahahaha.

Kayaknya ini satu-satunya fict berbahasa Indonesia dalam fandom ini. Biarlah XD

Well, happy birthday to me! XD


End file.
